En la Guerra y en el Amor
by Nihonko
Summary: En la Guerra y en el Amor todo se vale, sobre todo si es que ambas se mezclan. Mi versión de como Prusia toma las Regiones Vitales de Austria. Lemon. Pasen a leer y denle una oportunidad porfavor!


**En la Guerra y en el Amor**

Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya.

Advertencia: M, Lemon, oh my gosh este es mi primer lemon de toda la vida y no puedo creer que sea Yaoi (a todo esto, que sea yaoi ni siquiera lo advierto xd), tuve que pedirle ayuda a un amigo, para hacerlo más hombristico.

Espero que les guste, esta es mi versión de la perdida de las Regiones Vitales de Austria, no es nada histórico y es como mi imaginación voló después (mucho después) de haber visto ese capítulo.

_Dicen que En el Amor y en la Guerra todo se vale, y vaya que es así, Hungría era muy fuerte, tan fuerte que venció a Francia, España e incluso a al awesome Prusia, pero hubo un momento en el que la desorientó del tal manera, que pudo escabullirse a donde estaba Austria, que desde un principio era su objetivo principal, en eso estaban completamente de acuerdo él y su superior._

_Austria esperaba expectante a que llegara Hungría victoriosa desde el campo de batalla, había dejado su cómoda casa, para esperarla en el pequeño campamento que tenía el con sus hombres –algunas mujeres también-, pero su carpa estaba un poco alejada del resto, la Guerra lo tenía un poco estresado, por lo que prefirió una localización más tranquila, para pasar el tiempo._

_Prusia avanzó sólo, estaba casi seguro de donde podía estar, lo conocía bien, lo conocía hace mucho, desde que eran naciones "emergentes" y esta era finalmente LA oportunidad de tomarlo, de "invadir sus regiones vitales", de hecho su superior se lo ordenaba y más aún debía acatar. Al llegar y divisarlo, se dio cuenta que Austria cerraba el libro que leía porque ya comenzaba a oscurecer, no había nadie alrededor este era definitivamente SU oportunidad._

_Se acercó sigilosamente, Austria entró a su carpa y Prusia entró inmediatamente después. Austria se dio cuenta de inmediato que alguien lo había seguido, y se giró rápidamente para ver quién era, no era nada menos que la nación Albina con ojos escarlata._

- Qué haces aquí!, que le hiciste a Hungría!

_Una sonrisa malévola apareció en el rostro de Prusia._

- Nada, ella está bien- _Respondió el Albino_

- Entonces, cómo es que llegaste aquí!

- Jeje, me escabullí- _rió el Pruso_- no me subestimes señorito podrido!

Austria frunció el ceño a escuchar el apodo que Prusia utilizó.

- Ahora, llegué aquí y ya sabes lo que sigue-_ sin dejar de sonreír comenzó a acercarse lenta y amenazadoramente._

- Qué! De qué hablas-_ Austria se hizo el desentendido, sabía a lo que Prusia se refería, lo sabía muy bien, se lo habían advertido, sabía que estaban en Guerra y cualquiera de los bandos que logrará avanzar podía tomar el territorio ajeno. La verdad es que estaba asustado, no sabía de lo que Prusia sería capaz de hacer, ahora que estaban en guerra, ahora que estaba en su carpa acercándosele amenazadoramente._

_Prusia siempre había tenido interés en Austria, tanto que siempre que podía lo molestaba hasta hartarse para mantener su atención centrada en él, las pocas veces en las que se veían sin mayores contratiempos, ellos simplemente estaban juntos a veces algo raro les pasaba, cómo que querían decir algo o hacer algo con respecto al otro, pero no sabían qué, ambos se habían convertido ya en dos naciones jóvenes, vigorosas y atractivas, ya no estaban para juegos de niños con arcos y flechas y por eso mismo, porque se conocían desde hace tiempo, a veces y sólo a veces, se juntaban a simplemente estar juntos, sintiendo una extraña tensión en el aire, que ninguno de los dos quería aceptar, ni explicar; ni para otras personas, ni para ellos dos, ni siquiera para sí mismos. Los tiempos habían cambiado, los superiores de Prusia lo habían llenado de aires de conquista y grandeza, debía ser una nación poderosa y para eso necesitaba nuevos terrenos (territorios), todos los terrenos que fuera posible, por eso tuvieron que dejar de verse de la manera "amistosa" en que lo hacían, pero el interés que tenían el uno por el otro –que por cierto, ninguno de los dos aceptaba- seguía ahí latente._

_Austria intentó empujar a Prusia, lo hizo con fuerza, pero Prusia, revirtió esto y lo agarró de sus muñecas firmemente, el aristócrata se resistió lo más que pudo hasta que Prusia lo miró fijo y sin hablar le pidió que se rindiera. Austria sintió como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban, estaba asustado y nervioso, Prusia lo miraba muy de cerca y terminó empujándolo sobre un mueble cercano_

_Lo acorraló al mueble. Lo tomó de las muñecas. Estaban tan cerca que Prusia podía sentir el aroma del señorito perfume de Austria. Lo miró a los ojos, pidiéndole que se rindiera. Y lo besó. Al principio fue un beso fuerte y torpe. Notó que el castaño ya no estaba poniendo resistencia, se había rendido. No había nada que hacer, ambos se dejarían llevar por la pasión que tenían escondida, con la escusa de una invasión territorial._

_El ritmo de los besos fue aumentando progresivamente. Primero, sus labios se movían coordinadamente hasta que ambas lenguas comenzaron a jugar -entre ellas-, la temperatura de la habitación comenzó a subir. Prusia no aguantó más y con urgencia comenzó a sacarle la ropa al señorito, si iban a hacer cosas, las iban a hacer bien. Austria se contagio con la urgencia de Prusia por quitarle la ropa y le ayudó. Por solo un momento, por solo ESE momento dejaría de lado sus pensamientos sobre decencia y etiqueta._

_Al terminar de sacarse la ropa ambos estaban desnudos y besándose con fuerza…_

_Prusia lo comienza a mover sin dejar de besarlo lo empuja de frente al colchón. El se pone sobre Austria y ambos sienten el cuerpo del otro. Austria se excitó -aún más- al sentir el miembro de Prusia sobre su trasero, rosándolo, haciendo que lo desease. Prusia sentía a un Austria tan suave que deseaba tocarlo una y otra vez, pero debía mantener su papel, tampoco debía demorar, realizando esfuerzos para controlarse._

_Prusia hizo el movimiento y por el contrario de lo que pensó Austria, lo penetró lentamente, para que no le doliera, sentir que Prusia estaba haciendo algo por él, lo hacía sentirse extraño, lo llenaba de besos en el cuello y mordiscos en las orejas, para que así Austria se tranquilizara y se acostumbrara… comenzó aumentar el ritmo de las embestidas. Austria aguantó lo más que pudo de no gemir, pero a medida de que el ímpetu de Prusia aumentaba -era cada vez mayor-, soltó un gemido, lo que incentivó a Prusia a seguir. Ahora cambiaba el ritmo, era lento pero con embestidas muy fuertes. Austria pensó que ya llegaría a su límite cuando Prusia lo movió nuevamente, ahora se encontraban de lado en posición de cuchara, para afirmarse mejor, Prusia envolvió con su brazo izquierdo el cuello de Austria mientras que con el otro tocaba su cuerpo._

_Las embestidas continuaron fuertes y constantes, con la mano izquierda el alvino, incitó a que Austria lo mirase hacia atrás y se besaron, sus lenguas volvieron a encontrarse mientras sus cuerpos seguían un ritmo que los llenaba de placer a ambos._

_Luego de besarse con la mano derecha el albino, comenzó a tocar primero el torso, luego las caderas, las piernas, para luego tocar el miembro del austriaco y masturbarlo. Los gemidos del castaño aumentaron, lo que excitó aún más a Prusia. De esa manera Austria llegó a un clímax inmenso, una liberación, un orgasmo que se hizo eterno en unos segundos, dejando su mente en blanco. Segundos después Prusia sintió lo mismo, el mejor orgasmo de todos._

_Prusia exhausto, asimilando todo lo que había pasado, se recostó mirando al techo. Dejando que sus pulsaciones disminuyeran._

_Austria por su parte se quedó mirando hacia la "pared" dando la espalda a Prusia, esperando que el ritmo de su corazón disminuyera, con los ojos cerrados aprovechó hasta el último segundo que nada había terminado aún, no hasta que Prusia se fuera. Austria pensó que Prusia sería violento, que le dejaría moretones y le haría daño, pero no fue así, fue todo lo contrario, fue suave y preocupado, lo que de cierto modo le agradó._

_Por más que quisiera el caballero teutón quedarse junto a Austria, debía irse, Prusia sabía que tenía que desaparecer antes del amanecer, tenía órdenes estrictas al respecto, su superior no quería un matrimonio entre ellos, solo quería obtener nuevos territorios para volver más grande y más fuerte su gran nación. Con sentimientos encontrados atorados en su garganta, hizo que Austria se diera vuelta para que se vieran, ambos se miraron seria y profundamente y con una mano en la mejilla del aristócrata lo besó suavemente en los labios. Ambos sabían que esa era una despedida._

_Como si le estuvieran tomando el tiempo Prusia se vistió mientras que Austria tapaba su desnudez con las sabanas y se volteó de nuevo hacia la pared, esperando que Prusia saliera del lugar._

_Ambos sabían que había pasado Prusia finalmente había tomado las regiones vitales de Austria, quien había sido invadido, entregando Silesia, pero no era necesario no decir nada, tampoco era necesario decir que la invasión era una excusa para hacer lo que ambos siempre quisieron hacer pero ninguno de los dos se atrevía._

_**Fin**_

Uf! Lo terminé! Espero que les haya gustado lemon xd. Muchas gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta aquí! Y **POR FAVOR DEJAR REVIEWS**!


End file.
